Bella's In The Band
by Sushizilla
Summary: After Edward left, Bella joined a band, called Flyleaf. What happens when Emmet whens 6 tickets to their concert, wait there is one extra ticket left! A ticket that will cause many misunderstandings, trust me. Set in NM and Bella is 21
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FF readers! I created this account because I was afraid to write on my other account for I have bailed on all of my stories, but fear not! I swear on my cat's grave that I will not bail on this story! But do fear, my flaming friends, a pissed-off Alex, and nothing pisses-off Alex more than flamers. On a better note (Warning summery!) this story is about after Edward left, Bella (being her zombie/empty-self) met Sameer, Pat, Jared and James (those are they're real names!) and became good friends. They read some of the songs Bella wrote and convinced her to join their band because they had no singer. After hours of discussing their name was officially Flyleaf (EEEEEP!!!! Sorry I'll shut up now). What happens when Emmett wins six tickets for a Flyleaf concert, wait there is one extra ticket! A ticket that will cause many misunderstandings, trust me.**

**Wow not too shabby, if I do say so myself! Okay enough of me, to the story dun-dun-duuuuun!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or Flyleaf *sniffle***

Chapter 1 Bpov

"Look Pat it's actually smiling!" Jared said, pointing his index finger at me.

"Oh haha Jared," I laughed, hitting him on the back of the head. Jared was about to hit me back, but Sameel could tell where this was going so interjected, "who's excided for Alaska?"

Everyone groaned except me, I like the cold. We were in Alaska for our final tour date, it was amazing how many people liked our music! I mean I expected a few people to, but I was not expecting our last four shows to be sold out.

"It's so cold," James said shivering, "Who could live out here?" _He _could, I automatically frowned thinking of them, and shook my head as if to clear the thought from my mind.

"Bell's, what's wrong?" Sameel asked, he always knew when something was wrong, just like Jasper. I shook my head again to remove the thoughts, though I knew it wouldn't work.

"Nothing," I lied, he looked at me for a moment not convinced, I gave him a reassuring smile, and he seemed to let it go. Like they say, 'smile it makes them think you're happy.'

I looked around the bus for something to do, Pat, James and Jared were arguing about something I probably didn't care about, Sameel was tuning his guitar, nothing for me to do. I decided to just go to sleep.

Meanwhile Epov

_I hopped on the plane at LAX  
With a dream of my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame access  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right  
And I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seem so famous!_

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
'Cause when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And a Jay Z song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

Get to club in my taxicab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick with rocking' kicks she gotta be from out of town"  
So hard with my girls all around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
And the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me everytime  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
(Noddin' my head)  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
(Na, na na na na na)  
Yeah

So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'Yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a Party in the USA

The radio was blaring _Party In The USA_ it's amazingly catchy. Right after it ended the radio-dude came on.

"Radio ALEX 96.2** (I got a kick outta that) **that was Miley Cyrus. Hey I have 6 Flyleaf tickets over here for next Saturday for free, but if you want them you will have to be the first to answer the random question of the day: What type of bears are native to Tennessee? If you know the answer call 1-800-979-ALEX," I knew this! I flipped out my phone and dialed the number. Finally radio-dude picked up, "Radio ALEX 96.2, you are the first caller! Do you have an answer?" he asked, "yes, the answer is black bear!" I almost screamed into the phone. He chuckled, "well let's see you are…**(I hate it when they do this)** correct! "

**Ok I didn't know how to end it so it just stopped. I don't know how long this is on FF, so yeah. BTW: I may change some of the lyrics because Flyleaf is a Christian band and I understand that, that would get annoying so if it doesn't sound write it's because of me thinking about others! **

**~ALEX THE GREAT! (yes all caps)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lucky you people, you get two chapters!! I am so tired so I have no clue why I am writing at 4:30am, wait yes I do! It's because I was having strange dreams of Edward and the Beatles: Edward was singing **_**I Am the Walrus**_** in a purple and yellow tux with John Lennon, I know this sounds weird but it actually looked good on him. Rereading this I am hesitant to call myself sane. Anyone who is actually reading this tell me some weird dreams you have had- appropriate please, I know about you and Edward * wiggles eyebrows*- and the next chappy will be dedicated to you and my dead fish! Oh and to PaPParaziVAMP congrats on being the first reviewer! This chapter shall be dedicated to you and Victoria (yes the vampire who else!) a moment of silence… Ok whatever thanks for reading!**

**To PaPParaziVAMP and Victoria (code-name: Biatch) R.I.P, just kidding! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Just get on with the story!**

Chapter 2 Epov (Emmett sorry EDpov is Edwards sorry for confusion!)

I walked through the door to see Alice and Jasper making out on the couch. Ahhhh my eyes they burn, make it stop! "Guys stop please, my eyes they're burning!" I heard Alice sigh in frustration. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked warily.

Jasper chuckled, I took that as a yes and opened my eyes. Yes! No more kissy faces, then I remembered the tickets and took them out of my pocket.

"Oh yeah Alice I won some concert tickets over the radio and…" I started, but the pixie jumped up and snatched them from my hands.

"YesFlyleaftickets!I'msoexcited,,Icouldn'tgetanyandnowwehavesix!" She just rambled on and on and on. **(Yes, Flyleaf tickets! I'm so excited, thank you, thank you, thank you. They have been sold out for months, I couldn't get any and now we have six!)**

"No need to thank me, but we have one extra ticket left if You, Jazz, Rose, Eddie, and I go," I said, just as Tanya ran down the stairs.

"Can I come? I haven't been to a good concert in a while," she asked in an annoying high-pitched voice. I didn't really want her to go but if it shut's her up it's worth it, right? With that I gave her the last ticket. It's going to be even harder to get Edward to go now, he doesn't like Tanya at all, none of us do but we have to be with them because we are living with the Denali's right now. Because we didn't have anywhere else to go, we've been every-were else already.

"Thanks," she said and ran back upstairs. Why did she even come down? Just to get a ticket, she probably only wanted to go because Edward was going.

Girls.

Bpov

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought_

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between

Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream 

_  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between_

Tears were streaming down my face as I practiced.

"Bell's, you all right?" asked Sameel I didn't even notice that he came in.

"Yeah of course," I said whipping away my tears.

"Yeah sure… So are you ready for the concert tomorrow?" did he even have to ask? "You betcha!" I said, his face looked surprised by my sudden mood swing and I giggled.

**Time Warp to concert: **

"C'mon Bell's! It's time to go out! Do you remember the list of songs?" Pat asked?

I hit him on the back of the head, "Duh! But just in case _you _forgot it's: I'm So Sick, Sorrow, Fully Alive, Red Sam, Missing, Again, and for the finale So I Thought and All Around Me in acoustic." I finished, I was so excited, I don't know if I will be able to finish the last two songs without crying. Oh well, the show will go on.

"Thanks Bell's," he said as he walked onto the stage, I knew he forgot! I followed my excitement growing.

**Ok I may or may not update soon, I'm sorry, it's not my fault I have go to school! If you have a complaint, take it to the government! So yeah schools a bitch, it makes me want to listen to **_**Death For My Birthday **_**by Say Anything, it's a great song. **_**But,**_** getting back to the subject,**__**I can fake doing homework, when instead I'm writing for you, like I am now (did that that make sense?). I think I may add some songs by Senses Fail, Evanescence, and Three Days Grace what do you think about that? Ok, don't forget to review and tell me about a –appropriate- dream that was extremely weird!**

**PS: next chapter will be switching off from the cullens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grrrrr. I am mad at you all! No-one has reviewed about a strange dream, so this chapter will be short! Mwahahaha, that's what you get. I won't be able to update until next weekend, because the fricken 8****th**** grade exams are on Wednesday. **

**Dedication: no-one because you are mean people!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight, if I did I would not be worrying about school, and would be writing **_**Midnight Sun**_**. So there is no need to have a disclaimer, except for the fact people want to sue other people for all they have. Hey don't look at me I got nothin! *shakes empty piggy bank* See? So don't sue me… unless of course you want to learn a strong vocabulary. ****Translation: don't sue me, unless you want to be cussed out.**

Chapter 2.5 EDpov

I can't believe I let Alice bring me here. It's so loud I can't hear anyone's thoughts. The lead singer walked on stage, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. The girl looked a lot like Bella, except Bella had beautiful brown hair as the girl on stage had pitch black. I wonder if it is Bella, no it couldn't be Bella hated attention, and being in a band brought a lot of attention.

"How are you doing tonight Alaska!" Screams erupted from all around us. "That's great! Well the first song we're going to play tonight is called I'm So Sick." She said into the mike. Guitars began playing and she whispered:

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break_

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up and stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so, I'm so sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick)  
I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick)

**Ha! That's all you get. I am free to suggestions on how the story should go. REVIEW or… or something bad will happen! Yeah that works.**


	4. AN

**People you reviewed so fast! I almost forgive you. But I was reading my reviews and guess what? HazelHolly suggested that this story not be Edward and Bella, well what do you think? If it should be someone in the **_**Twilight Series**_** I would prefer it not to be one of the Cullen family (it can be Edward) or Jacob. If you want it to be an OC in your review give a description of that person vampire, human or both (werewolves too)! And how Bella meets this person, no fem-slashes please that's not where I want the story to go, sorry! I would love to hear your ideas.**

**And check out my one-shot: Bella and the Game.**

**~ ALEX THE GREAT**


End file.
